Can I Have This Dance?
by Shiner Shining Bright
Summary: There's one problem," Qui-Gon critiqued. "What's that?" Tahl asked. "You have no dance partner."


**Just because this is my first Jedi Apprentice fic, that doesn't mean you need spare me any concrete criticism. Just have the 'first-fic' thing in mind. Oh, and by the way, while you read, it really helps to listen to 'My Immortal', by Evanescence. That what I was listening to while I wrote the fic.**

Forward, back, forward, glide back. Step right, but keep the steady grip. Serenity, silence, confidence. Don't forget to bounce. Keep it together, smooth and to the beat.

A slow but sweet melody filled the empty room. Well, the room was empty besides the blind female Jedi that twirled, glided, and all-around danced around this room. She held one arm parallel to her waist and one arm across from her shoulder, with both slightly bent. Her hands were cupped as if to be gripping something while she held only air. She was dancing with an imaginary person for a dance partner.

While still sighted, Tahl had seen what dancing looked like, so she knew how to somewhat replicate it. When she had been blinded, dancing was what she turned to in order to regain dexterity. Tahl would spend days in either her quarters or a secluded room with some music on, then try to replicate the smooth, graceful moves she had seen. It had been hard at first, but only three years after being blinded, Tahl was able to consider herself something of a ballroom expert. However, Tahl was no judge, as she couldn't even see if she was doing the steps right.

Keeping her ears alert for a miss in the self-choreographed dance, she quietly hummed along with the beat to keep it. It was a habit Tahl did not abandon. Her robe made no noise when she glided, and she had left her shoes at the room's entrance so the soft foot-tapping would not be heard and then mess her up. She had been dancing for thirty minutes now, and her legs were not yet sore. At that moment, Tahl was so calm that this dance was almost more effective than meditation.

"Hello?" came the male voice Tahl knew so well.

"Yes?" she asked inquisitively.

"The dancing was wonderful. I didn't know you danced."

"Well, I do."

"It's great. May I stay?"

Tahl nodded. "Of course."

The music and dance suddenly resumed, only to be turned off a moment later.

"There's one problem," Qui-Gon critiqued.

"What is it?"

"You have no dance partner."

"Oh," Tahl mumbled quietly. "Would you like to fix that small error?"

"Gladly," Qui-Gon replied. "But how do I dance with as much skill as you have?"

"Three years of practice," Tahl replied jokingly. "Don't worry, I'll teach you."

The music resumed. Qui-Gon smiled. He knew this tune.

"Now, take your left hand in my right," Tahl instructed.

Qui-Gon obliged. Tahl's palm was smooth and warm to the touch. Then Tahl's left hand reached out to Qui-Gon's waist and held it there.

"Ordinarily, your hand would be on my waist, as the male is usually dominant in the dance," Tahl explained. "But for this dance, I shall take the dominant role. For now, your hand is on my shoulder."

Once again, Qui-Gon did as she instructed. Then she stepped back.

"Step forward as I step back, step back as I step forward. My left hand will guide you. Do not worry," Tahl advised, then started to hum along to the music. In a sudden flurry, Tahl was guiding Qui-Gon around the room slowly, stepping forward and back at the same rhythm as the music playing until Qui-Gon got the hang of it and the two danced faster. Eventually, Qui-Gon became bored of the simple short steps and released his grip on his partner's shoulder. At the same moment, Qui-Gon raised his left arm, dragging Tahl's right arm up with his. Tahl then released her grip on Qui-Gon's waist and did two full spins on her toes under their interlocking fingers, one clockwise, and the other counterclockwise. Qui-Gon saw his opportunity then and took a hold of Tahl's waist, therefore dominating the dance.

At that, Tahl gave him a small smile, but did not place her hand on Qui-Gon's shoulder. Instead, she eased Qui-Gon's hand off her waist and dove towards the ground, landing in a graceful manner and perfectly executing a death-drop, a move where one person, commonly the female, drops to the floor and slides on it, only to be pulled up by the other, commonly the male. As was supposed to be, Qui-Gon pulled Tahl up at the right moment, one he alone could find.

Still connected only by their interlocked fingers, Tahl pressed her back against Qui-Gon's muscular chest, then sprang off and twirled outwards, clasping tightly on Qui-Gon's palm once their arms were as stretched as they could be. At that, Qui-Gon almost violently pulled her towards him. She twirled in, and Qui-Gon was able to bury his nose in Tahl's dark hair. Around them, the soft melody died down. The pair of hands that had stayed together was slowly dropped to the area in between both their waists.

"Thank you," Tahl murmured. "Your partnership was a wonderful experience."

"You're welcome," Qui-Gon replied, beginning to leave the room. Before he could, Qui-Gon took Tahl's hand and raised it to his lips. Slowly but softly, he kissed it.

**Fin!**

**So...concrit me as much as possible. If you notice any flaws in the dance terminology, do not hesitate to tell me. Honestly, all I know about dance comes from watching two seasons of So You Think You Can Dance, three Barbie movies, and a six-year-old ballet class. Other than that, I must know if it should have been fluffier or something. Thank'ee!**


End file.
